


in the middle;

by sylviewashere



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, literally just a bunch of cute domestic fluff, some may be longer than others there's no consistancy, sort of not really, takes place after all the actual coffee shop things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: a series of triple treble drabbles(not directly linked to my triple treble coffee shop au, but do take place in the same universe and may make reference to it)





	1. clean up on aisle 7

“Beca!” 

“What,” the brunette deadpanned, not looking up from her laptop. 

“Did you get milk?” Aubrey asked, shuffling around the food in their fridge. 

“Yeah.” 

“Where is it?” 

“Still at the store.” 

“Beca,” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “You know I can’t have my breakfast in the morning without milk.” 

“I’ll get it tomorrow, Aubrey,” Beca sighed, closing her laptop and looking up at her girlfriend from the couch. “I’ll grab it after work, no big deal.” 

“But that’s  _ after  _ tomorrow morning. I can’t survive without my coffee,” Aubrey huffed, leaning on the counter and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Can’t you just stop somewhere before work?” Beca asked. 

“I already have to go in early, Beca,” Aubrey sighed. She glanced around the kitchen for a moment, checking the clock on the oven. Her eyes lit up with an idea. She walked over to the Beca and sat on the arm of the couch. 

“How much do you love me?” 

“Depends,” Beca replied, fiddling with her phone. “What do you want?” 

“You wanna make a late night grocery run?” 

“Aubrey, it’s almost eleven,” Beca groaned. “I don’t wanna go.” 

The two heard running from the hallway and gave each other looks. Chloe slid into the living room on her socks, nearly knocking over a couple of picture frames. 

“Go where? Where are we going? Late night adventure?” Chloe chirped excitedly. She always urged her girlfriends to be more spontaneous, so any opportunity for an ‘adventure’ she took. Aubrey smirked at Beca, then turned back to Chloe. Now that Chloe was involved, Beca wasn’t getting out of this. 

“Yep! Beca and you are going to go to the grocery store and pick up milk.” 

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca off of the couch. Beca whined the whole time Chloe was preparing to leave. Aubrey watched Chloe bounce around the house, trying to pull on her shoe while also searching for the car keys. Beca just stood there, still in her sweatpants and fuzzy socks, arms crossed in defiance. Aubrey nudged her. 

“Aren’t you going to put shoes on?” 

“Nope,” Beca answered, watching Chloe dig the keys out from behind the dresser she had tossed them on earlier. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “What? These socks have those rubber things on them. They’re practically shoes.” 

“Fine, whatever. Just don’t come home without milk because you got kicked out for not wearing shoes,” Aubrey walked away, into her office, pausing to kiss Chloe on the cheek. “Don’t buy anything we don’t need.” 

Chloe nodded, but Aubrey didn’t notice the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. The ginger marched toward the door, looping her arm with Beca’s on the way. Beca groaned again. 

“Cheer up, Beca,” Chloe said. “We’re going to have some fun.” 

The drive to the store was short; Chloe did stay in the car for an extra two minutes because one of her “lady jams” was playing on the radio. Beca watched her belt as loudly as she could in the empty parking lot of Farm Fresh and smiled - there was  _ some  _ benefit to being dragged here. 

“Dang, it’s empty in here,” Chloe observed, rolling the cart toward the dairy section. 

“Yeah,” Beca responded. “Because it’s eleven at night on a Tuesday. Just grab the milk and let’s go.” 

“Beca! I have an idea,” Chloe giggled. 

“Chlo, whatever it is - Chloe, no,” Beca ran towards the cart, holding it steady as Chloe nearly tipped it over climbing into it. “Chloe, get out.” 

“Push me, Beca! Please?” 

Beca hesitated, looking into Chloe’s eyes. Chloe’s legs were draped over the front of the cart, kicking happily. Her lip jutted out in a pout, and Beca sighed. 

“Fine.” 

Chloe grabbed the milk from the shelf as Beca wheeled her past. They were at the back of the store, so Beca had to wheel Chloe through a couple of other aisles without her grabbing extra items off of the shelves - which was impossible. Before Beca could say anything, Chloe swept three bags of chips into her lap, insisting that they needed them. 

“Aubrey’s not going to be happy with you,” Beca hummed. 

“Please, she knew what she was getting into. Can we go to the candy aisle? Or alcohol, I’ll take that too.” 

“I will take you to the candy aisle, but you don’t need any more alcohol, we have plenty, Chloe.” 

Beca took the empty store as an opportunity to stand on cart and push her and Chloe as hard and fast as she could through the aisles. Chloe threw her hands in the air as Beca laughed wildly, almost falling off of the cart and into a shelf of pasta. 

The two spent a while looking at candy, Beca because she got distracted by the music playing over the speakers and Chloe because she couldn’t decide between gummy bears and Twizzlers - she had already chosen three different types of chocolate. 

“Ugh, Chloe! Just pick one!” Beca groaned, shaking the cart. Chloe squealed. 

“This is an important decision, Beca, don’t interrupt.” 

“Just get both, come on, we’re going home,” Beca said. Chloe grinned and grabbed the candy off of the shelf. 

“Thank you, Beca!” 

“Whatever,” Beca sighed, putting their assortment of junk food on the conveyor belt. “I’ll just make Aubrey deal with you when you get too sugar high.” 

“Please,” Chloe scoffed. “You’re going to steal, like, all of these gummy bears.” 

“You got me there.” 

On their way home, Beca drove, which left Chloe free to open half of the bags they got. Chloe was halfway through her second Twix bar when Beca asked Chloe to feed her gummy bears while she drove. 

When they got home - now full of candy - Chloe unlocked the door, bursting in their home with a cheerful, “Honey! We’re home!” 

Aubrey emerged from her office, looking sleepy. “Hi, babes. Did you need that many bags for one gallon of milk?” 

“We may have gotten some other things,” Chloe confessed, unpacking her treats. Aubrey didn’t look remotely surprised. “I got you your favorite. A sweet for my sweet?” 

Aubrey blushed and took the Butterfingers from Chloe. She gave her a peck on the cheek and tucked her head into Chloe’s neck. When she looked up, she noticed Beca looking into the grocery bags, distressed. 

“You okay, Becs?” Aubrey asked. “What’s wrong?” 

Beca looked at Chloe in realization. 

“Chlo.” 

“Hmm?” Chloe said with a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Do you remember that huge thump we heard when we pulled out of the parking lot?” 

“Yeah, the one that sounded like something falling?” 

Beca nodded, “I think that was the milk.” 

“Why,” Aubrey asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Would the milk have fallen?” 

Beca averted her gaze, mumbling softly. 

“While we were loading the car, I  _ may  _ have put the milk on the roof.” 

Chloe looked between Aubrey and Beca, who looked ready to make a run for it. The ginger could barely stifle her laughter when Aubrey shouted, “YOU PUT THE FUCKING MILK ON THE ROOF?” 


	2. in which chloe tries to cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy early valentine's day! have some fluff~

A soft buzzing came from the phone on the bedside table, which Chloe quickly grabbed and shut off. She checked the time: 6:00 am. She maneuvered carefully off of the bed, wary of the squeaky box spring. A soft mumble came from the other side of the bed, and Chloe froze in her tracks.

“Chloe?”

“Just going to the bathroom, Aubrey. Go back to sleep,” Chloe whispered, trying not to wake Beca as well.

“Mmkay,” Aubrey muttered sleepily. “Lemme know if you need something.”

Chloe nodded, but Aubrey was already wrapping herself around Beca and dozing off again. She padded into the kitchen softly, making sure to close the bedroom door so she wouldn’t disturb her girlfriends. After she rummaged through the cabinet as quietly as she could, she grinned to herself, hands on her hips.

“Alright, Chef Chloe,” she thought out loud. “Let’s get to work.”

Chloe had planned on surprising Beca and Aubrey with a Valentine’s Day breakfast in bed for weeks. None of them were huge on breakfast: Beca preferred to stick with coffee, Aubrey was always in a rush somewhere and just ate something quick, and Chloe dreaded waking up and actively doing things before eleven.

This year, Chloe wanted to make the extra effort for her girls. Beca had surprised them last year with a pillow fort and movie night - which was surprising considering Beca always let Aubrey and Chloe go to the movies without her. The year before that, Aubrey took them all to a super elegant dinner and gotten them all a matching set of jewelry - Beca had a ring, Chloe a bracelet, and Aubrey a necklace.

Chloe squinted at the recipe on her phone, mumbling to herself. In a short time, she somehow managed to get a good third of the bag of flour on the counter and the front of her shirt, drop two eggs, and mix up the salt and sugar. She groaned as she started over, wondering how she got herself into this.

“It’s just _pancakes._ I can do this,” Chloe told herself.

Out of the three of them, Chloe was the most disastrous in the kitchen. Aubrey was as precise as she was with everything. Beca surprisingly was really good at improvising in the kitchen and managed to make meals from anything they had in the pantry.

“I had to feed myself on a barista’s budget and got sick of having ramen,” Beca would always shrug when Chloe asked where she learned it. “I also spent a lot of time watching Chopped.”

Chloe, however, got distracted too easily. Cooking was simply just too much multitasking. The only things she knew about cooking came from the few episodes of Chopped she watched with Beca and _Ratatouille_.

“Alright, batter is finally done,” she said, proud of herself at last. “It can’t be that hard to make them look like hearts, right?”

Wrong. Chloe managed to make three pancakes that looked like blobs, one that looked like a butt, and when she finally made a semi-decent heart, she burned it because she was checking on the coffee pot. She couldn’t help but scream a bit, dumping another burnt pancake in the trash.

Chloe checked how much batter she had left. Probably barely enough to make three pancakes. As she was re-assessing, she decided to start the bacon. She dropped it in a pan next to the pancake griddle. It immediately started sizzling, the smell of bacon wafting through the house. Chloe grinned to herself; something was finally going right!

Unfortunately, Chloe had never made bacon in a pan before, so she was unaware of the popping grease. When some hit her arm as she was moving it to a plate, she squealed, dropping her tongs and clutching her forearm.

“Chlo? Are you okay?”

Chloe whipped around, rubbing the burnt spot with her thumb. Beca was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Aubrey’s arm around her waist.

“No!” Chloe chastised them. “No, no, no! Both of you, go back to bed! You took the day off, go sleep in!”

Aubrey walked over, turning off the stove and grabbing Chloe’s arm, inspecting it to see if she was really badly hurt or if she was being dramatic about the small burn.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Aubrey asked, stroking Chloe’s arm gently.

“Looks like she’s on an episode of Worst Cooks in America,” Beca mumbled, cleaning up some egg shells Chloe had dropped. “No offense.”

“Nothing! It’s a surprise, and I can do it myself. Both of you go away!” Chloe grumped, moving away from Aubrey and grabbing the pancake batter again.

She began pouring it onto the griddle as Aubrey and Beca watched, occasionally giving each other silent looks. Chloe kept her back to them, trying to pretend she wasn’t completely flustered and overwhelmed. She went to flip the pancake, and actually did it successfully. A happy squeal erupted from her as she bounced on her toes, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriends who were looking at her lovingly.

“I told you I could do it,” Chloe said matter-of-factly.

“Congrats, Chlo,” Beca said, grabbing a piece of bacon. “You made one butt shaped pancake.”

“Beca,” Aubrey nudged the brunette. “Be nice.”

“Thank you, Bree,” Chloe replied as she flipped the next pancake, this one a little darker than the last.

“It’s obviously a peach shape,” Aubrey smirked, sitting at the kitchen island and leaning on the counter. Beca laughed as she hopped up onto the island, swinging her legs.

“You guys, be nice to the chef,” Chloe pouted, starting her last pancake.

“Chef is a strong word,” Beca said.

Aubrey chuckled, and Chloe glared, dropping the last not-heart shaped pancake onto a plate. She decorated each pancake with whipped cream - not missing the opportunity to spray some into her mouth. After all, the chef gets first taste.

Finally, she turned back to Aubrey and Beca, proudly presenting her creation to them. They each took a plate and tried a bite, Chloe watching eagerly.

Beca cringed a little, sticking out her tongue to reveal bits of egg shell. Aubrey held back a laugh, but was met with a slap on the shoulder from Beca. Aubrey’s pancake was pretty burnt around the edges, but was otherwise fairly edible.

Chloe looked at them expectantly.

“Well?”

Beca glanced at the egg shell on her plate.

“I usually take mine with less shell, but other than that, pretty decent, Chlo.”

Aubrey nodded in agreement, and Chloe beamed. She kissed Beca on the cheek, and then ran around the island to engulf Aubrey in a hug. Beca swiveled to face the two of them, proper her feet up on the stool next to Aubrey. Chloe managed to climb into Aubrey’s lap, draping her arms over her. She traced a lazy pattern on Beca’s legs and sighed.

“That was stressful,” Chloe admitted, breaking the comfortable silence. “I’m never cooking again.”

“I think that’s probably for the best,” Beca pointed out, running her hands through Chloe’s tangled hair.

“Definitely,” Aubrey smiled, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s forehead. “But we loved it, right, Beca?”

Aubrey shot Beca a look that obviously meant _just say it was good._

“Yeah, I love butt shaped food.”

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Beca, clutching onto Aubrey tighter. Beca just rolled her eyes and ruffled Chloe’s hair, earning a squeal.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, dork,” Beca grinned.

Half an hour later, Chloe was knocked out on the couch, claiming that cooking sapped all of her energy, leaving Beca and Aubrey to deal with the mess in the kitchen.

“That was sweet of her,” Aubrey commented, wiping flour off of the counter.

“Agreed, but we’re never letting her cook again, right?” Beca asked, gesturing to the trash can full of rejected pancakes.

“Right,” Aubrey nodded. “If she tries cooking again, I think I’ll just lock her in the bedroom. I love her to death, but I can’t clean up a disaster like this again.”

Beca hummed as she swept up sugar from the floor. She paused when she felt Aubrey’s arms wrap around her waist. Lips pressed to the back of her neck, and she leaned into Aubrey’s touch.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Aubrey joked, kissing Beca’s neck again.

“Nope, never,” Beca grinned, turning around and capturing Aubrey’s lips.

They ignored the rest of the mess and kept kissing, until they heard a whine come from the living room.

“Hey,” Chloe pouted. “I make you two breakfast and you decide to makeout without me?”

 


	3. crash and break down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BeYourOwnAdventure requested: "Can you do a fic where Beca and Aubrey get into a fight and want to break up, but Chloe is thrown into the mix as she's still dating both of them and thinks it's unfair on her. Buttt they sort it in the end :)"
> 
> sorry this took so long! it's been a super busy week for me and it's gonna stay that way for a couple more weeks, but I have a break soon, so there will be plenty of consistent content then! 
> 
> meanwhile, enjoy! this ended up double the length I anticipated, but it was definitely necessary.

“Ladies! I’m home!” 

The door slammed behind Chloe as she dropped her purse in the foyer. She flipped on the lamp in the corner of the living room, yawning. She had an extremely busy day at the vet’s office and was eager to curl up with her girls. 

She noticed that neither of them had replied, but she could hear distinct music coming from the office. Chloe elected to change before going and bothering Beca. She kicked off her shoes and padded into the bedroom, where she found Aubrey working - or trying to. Beca and Aubrey often took turns using the office, letting whoever needed it more work there, while the other would work in the smaller office constraints that was in their bedroom. 

Aubrey was hunched over her laptop at the desk, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Her hair was tossed together in a sloppy bun, and she hadn’t fully changed her work clothes yet; her white blouse unbuttoned halfway, and paired with her pencil skirt were a pair of fuzzy socks Beca had bought her. At least she had taken her contacts out; she was wearing her glasses that she never left the house in. Chloe doesn’t even think Aubrey heard her walk in, so she cleared her throat. Aubrey looked up at Chloe, giving her a weak smile. 

“Hi, baby,” Aubrey sighed, exhaustion clear in her voice. “How was your day?” 

“Busy, nothing too major though. Just a lot of standard check-ups. We had the cutest beagle puppy come in; his name was Bagel.” 

The music seemed to thump louder suddenly through the house, and Aubrey visibly cringed. 

“How about you, Bree?” Chloe asked gently. She started peeling herself out of her scrubs. “You seem frustrated. Hard day at work?” 

A sigh escaped Aubrey’s lips. 

“It’s just Beca again.” 

Chloe stopped in the middle of pulling her sweatpants on, tensing. Aubrey and Beca had been at each other’s throats for almost two weeks. Nobody knows exactly what triggered it, but whatever did caused a domino effect; It seemed like every small thing each other did was driving the other crazy, and then the other would retaliate somehow. One morning, Beca took too long in the shower, so Aubrey drank the last of the coffee. In return for that, Beca stole Aubrey’s favorite sweater for the day. The cycle was endless.

Chloe was usually there to help alleviate the frustrations - offering to buy Beca coffee on her way to work or lending Aubrey a sweater that she always wanted to borrow - but tonight she had taken a late shift for a coworker. It seemed as though Beca was deliberately playing her music through her speakers while she worked - she usually used her headphones, so Chloe assumed this must be payback for something. 

“Did you ask her to turn it down?” Chloe asked, pulling an old t-shirt over her head. 

“Yes,” Aubrey huffed. “She turns it down for five minutes but then it’s back at full blast.” 

Chloe sighed, looking at Aubrey’s disheveled state.  

“I’ll go talk to her. Change out of your work clothes, Aubrey. It’s almost nine, I know you’ve been home for hours.” 

Chloe walked out before Aubrey could protest. Once she was down the hall and noticed that the office door was wide open.  _ Oh, Beca. When you do passive aggressive, you do it right.  _

“Beca?” 

Beca was facing away from the door, but Chloe could see the tension built up just by how she was sitting over her mixing equipment. Chloe crossed the room and place a gentle hand on Beca’s shoulder, causing the younger woman to jump. She saw it was Chloe and turned down the music finally. 

“Jesus Christ, Chloe. Don’t sneak up on me. You know I hate that,” Beca growled. Chloe could tell she was trying to act angry to scare her off, but the anxiety was apparent in the brunette’s eyes. 

“Beca, what did Aubrey do this time?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Beca lied, swiveling her chair around. Chloe rolled her eyes, turning the chair back around to face her. 

“Yes, you do. You’re blasting your music so loud the neighbors probably think we’re throwing a party. What stupid thing are you fighting over now?” 

“It’s not stupid. It hasn’t been stupid before, Chloe,” Beca snarled defensively. “Let us handle this.” 

“Oh, please!” Chloe yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Handle it? You two have been going back and forth like this for weeks!” 

Beca gave Chloe a stone cold look, and Chloe knew she wasn’t going to budge.  _ Alright. Time for these immovable objects to meet their unstoppable force.  _

Chloe grabbed Beca’s arm, pulling her out of the room. She ignored the protests coming from the brunette, dragging her into the bedroom. Aubrey looked up from the bed, mouth open in a silent question. Chloe noticed she had at least changed into leggings and a t-shirt (that definitely belonged to Beca at some point). 

Before either of her girlfriends could speak, Chloe said, “Alright, you two. You have been acting like children, so I guess that’s how we’re going to have to deal with this. Beca. Aubrey. Say you’re sorry for...whatever this is about!” 

Beca rolled her eyes, not looking at either of them. Aubrey spoke first, annoyance persistent in her voice. 

“We wouldn’t be arguing if someone wasn’t so moody and rude.” 

“Yeah, like you’re a ray of fucking sunshine, Posen,” Beca retaliated. Chloe was starting to get worried; Beca never called Aubrey by her last name, especially not with such malice in her voice. “I can barely get any work done when your overbearing ass is around.” 

“Oh, don’t talk to me about getting work done, Beca,” Aubrey stood from the bed, closing in on Beca. “You’re blasting your music full volume. You’re not even working on anything right now! You’re just doing it to piss me off!” 

“Like it’s hard,” Beca didn’t back down. “I could be in the next state, spill some milk, and you’d get pissed.” 

Chloe gulped, not sure if she should step in or not. “Girls, maybe we should - ” 

“At least if you were in the next state you couldn’t make me late for work for the third time!” Aubrey shouted. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’d love that. Maybe I should just take the keys and - ” 

“Hey!” Chloe yelled, pushing herself in between the two of them. They both stopped dead in their tracks, surprised at Chloe raising her voice. Chloe usually stayed calm when they argued, but it had never gotten this serious before. Chloe glared between the two of them, making sure they knew she was serious before she spoke. 

“You two aren’t the only ones in this relationship, remember?” Chloe tried to say authoritatively, but a small voice crack revealed the fear that lay behind the statement. Aubrey instantly reached out for Chloe, but her hand was pushed away. “No, I’m fine. You two, though, aren’t. Now, I know that you two can’t  _ stand  _ to be vulnerable for three seconds. God forbid you express how you feel to someone you care about! But,  _ please,  _ just talk. I’ll stay in here if it helps, but if you two start going at it one more  _ fucking  _ time, then the one going to a different state is going to be me.” 

Beca blinked at Chloe’s language, glancing at Aubrey. They had the same look on their face: guilt. Chloe had never been this angry or upset. Sure, she got frustrated with them just like they did with each other, but this was something entirely new. Beca sighed, deciding to take one for the team and speak first. 

“I’m sorry for playing my music so loud. I know you were trying to work.” 

Chloe thought that was a lame apology for such a minor grievance, but she kept her mouth shut. At least it was  _ something.  _

“And I’m sorry for getting angry about you for moving my files out of the living room. It was dumb. Work is just really draining lately,” Aubrey offered an excuse, which Chloe thought was a step in the right direction. But Beca visibly tensed again. 

Chloe noticed and raised an eyebrow in her direction. Beca bit her lip, flexing her hands and balling them up repeatedly - a nervous habit that stemmed from her inability to do anything without moving her hands. 

“That’s actually what I’ve been kind of upset about,” Beca finally admitted. “Work, I mean. It’s just - I feel like you’ve been so hyperfocused on work lately and there’s been less time for us. You spend most of your day at the office, then come home and work here too. I know, it sounds dumb, but it’s just how I’ve felt. I guess I just hoped the feeling would go away, but I get moody and cold when I’m upset.” 

“So you end up achieving the opposite of what you want, which is more quality time with Aubrey?” Chloe questioned. 

“Yeah,” Beca’s gaze dropped. Aubrey remained quiet, but lifted Beca’s chin to meet her eyes. Surprisingly, there was a smile on her lips. 

“Oh, Beca,” Aubrey chuckled lowly. “You and I are too similar for our own good sometimes.” 

“What?” 

“Ever since you’ve started working with your new job as a producer, I feel like I never see you. With both of us working - Chloe too - it’s hard to find time for just us anymore. You’re home, but you lock yourself in the office half of the time. And even when I see you, you’ve seemed like you’re not really there. Distant. I guess that’s partially my fault, huh?” 

“Maybe,” Beca said honestly. “Doesn’t help that you’d constantly bug me about little things. You know someone telling me to do something makes me one hundred percent not want to do it.” 

“You’re a rebel at heart,” Aubrey grinned fondly. “I can get...overbearing when I really care about something. Or someone. I practically cared the Bellas to death.” 

Chloe laughed, finally feeling some of the tension leave the room. Aubrey seemed a little more relaxed, but Beca still had a worried look in her eyes. Aubrey picked up on this and cupped her face. 

“Hey, look at me,” Aubrey insisted. “What else is bothering you?” 

“It’s nothing important,” Beca mumbled. Aubrey and Chloe’s combined stares made Beca shift uncomfortably until she finally spoke. “Okay, fine. I know I’ve been really cold lately, we’ve covered that. But I actually tried to make an effort a few times. I made dinner for the three of us so we could have a nice time all together. But…” 

Aubrey gasped in realization. “I missed them. Because I stayed back and worked late.” 

Beca nodded. Aubrey finally wrapped her arms around her, pulling her as close as possible and stroking her hair. 

“I’m so sorry, Beca. If I had known how important it was to you, I wouldn’t have stayed late those days. But you never mentioned it.” 

“I know. And that one’s on me. I guess I just don’t know how to deal with emotions, so I ignore them.” 

Chloe placed a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “Don’t do that anymore, Beca. You know both of us will listen, right?” 

“Yeah,” Beca nodded, snuggling even further into Aubrey’s embrace. “I know.” 

Beca pulled back, and Aubrey searched her eyes for some hint at what she was thinking. 

“Aubrey, are we okay now? Can we stop this petty shit?” Beca asked. 

“Yes,” Aubrey replied. “Definitely. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Chloe grinned, pulling both of them into her arms. 

“I love both of you so much. Thank you for sorting this out.” 

“Thanks for making us, Chlo,” Beca chuckled. 

Aubrey pulled both of them to the bed, and they soon became a mass of tangled limbs. Chloe let Beca and Aubrey be next to each other; she knew they needed it. For a while, they remained silent, just happy to not be at odds with each other. Chloe doesn’t know how much time passed, but the silence was finally broken by Aubrey. 

“I think I’m going to take some time off work for a while.” 

Beca pushed herself up on her elbows, hovering above Aubrey. “Why, Bree?” 

“I think I need it. We need it,” Aubrey said, obviously having made up her mind. “After that, I may look into shifting my hours around a little. Maybe I’ll go in earlier. That way I can come home and have a proper, homemade meal from my favorite chef.” 

“I hope you’re not talking about Chloe. Remember the breakfast incident.” 

“Shut up,” Chloe warned, covering her face with the pillow. Both Beca and Aubrey laughed at Chloe’s embarrassment. They didn’t have to see her face to know she was pouting. Beca turned to face her and pulled her closer, peppering her neck with kisses. 

“Chloe, don’t be grumpy,” Aubrey whined, reached over Beca to stroke a bit of skin that peeked out from under Chloe’s shirt. “We just made up, come back to us.” 

“Nope. Staying under here. I’m going to be like you and Beca and ignore my problems.”

“Hey, not cool,” Beca’s nose wrinkled. Aubrey just laughed, continuing to trace patterns on Chloe’s stomach. 

It only took a few more well placed kisses from Beca and Aubrey’s hand dipping lower to convince Chloe to emerge from under the pillow. 

“Alright,” Chloe huffed, her breathing starting to get ragged. She leaning over to kiss Beca. She clumsily stretched over Beca to reach Aubrey’s lips as well. “You guys have made up, but I think that I need some attention now.” 

Beca and Aubrey both smirked. They had no problem giving Chloe all the attention she needed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* we're on the edge of smut territory it's becoming inevitable and will probably happen sooner rather than later *cough*


	4. three gays and a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-K-Mack (ChristopherKeithMac) requested: I could read anything about this triad. How about babysitting Bella (or some relative's kid)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I mentioned this in my last good place au chapter, but I'll put it here too)
> 
> If you don't than you should follow me on tumblr, if there's ever a delay in writing I always mention it there. I'm @rosadiaznypd! I also just post some general things about writing, might give little previews or just get a look into my brain when I write. 
> 
> Also, I've created a spotify playlist that has songs that are either mentioned in or remind me of all my triple treble work, or just the relationship in general! Feel free to check it out! (not exactly organized, but will definitely be frequently updated)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/sylverunicorn/playlist/0Zc5qHLl62IFqIlOWnmmh3?si=pW4SsN_1TfSen5ELuOPTcw

“You’re sure you guys don’t mind?”

“Yes, Stacie,” Aubrey reassured her. “It’s fine. We’ve watched her before. Well, I have.”

“Yeah, it’s not you I’m worried about,” Stacie raised an eyebrow, looking behind Aubrey.

Aubrey turned, catching sight of her girlfriends. Beca was making dinner, but was getting distracted by Chloe asking Beca to toss pieces of food at her to see if she could catch it. The floor under the island was littered with bits of veggies. Aubrey watched them a moment before coughing, getting both of their attentions. Beca threw the carrot she was holding at Chloe’s head, not breaking eye contact with Aubrey.

“Beca! It’s in my hair now!”

“You match, Carrot Top.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, turning back to Stacie.

“At least they know how to deal with children. They’re a pair of toddlers.”

“Hey,” Aubrey warned. “You shouldn’t doubt them so quickly. You know Chloe loves kids, and Beca has a soft, mushy heart under her tattoos. Besides, you have no other options. You had to come all the way here for this meeting, and your regular babysitter from home is in Paris.”

Stacie bit her lip, clearly still unsure. Bella was perched on her arm, watching Beca and Chloe with fascination.

“It’s only for a few hours, Stace. You know I won’t let anything happen,” Aubrey reassured her friend, holding her hands out to take Bella. Stacie relaxed a little, letting Aubrey hold her baby.

“Okay, I trust you. But if anything happens, call me. I will drop everything,” Stacie said, handing Aubrey the bag she was holding. “Everything she should need is in there. I should be back here by eight. Shit, I have to go. Okay, bye Aubrey. Bye ladies!”

Aubrey moved Bella’s arm to wave goodbye to Stacie. Bella mumbled “mama” over and over again as Stacie drove away. Chloe took Bella from Aubrey as soon as the door was shut, cooing and nuzzling her.

“Are you ready to stay with your aunties, Bella? Aw, you’re so adorable! Come on, Auntie Beca made dinner!”

Chloe bounced Bella on her hip, causing squeals from the toddler. Aubrey sighed when Beca took the child from Chloe, struggling to hold her properly.

“Hey, little dude, you’re going to be bigger than me soon.” Beca adjusted Bella in her arms, almost dropping her in the process.

Aubrey groaned internally. _I’m going to be watching three children tonight._

* * *

The triad’s first hurdle was getting Bella to eat. Aubrey groaned, getting up to get the third paper towel of the meal. Bella was clearly not in the mood to eat, letting every spoonful of the food Aubrey gave her dribble out of her mouth and down her shirt.

“Look, Bree, I don’t blame her,” Beca said, mouthful of food. “Peas are the worst.”

“She can eat solid food, right?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah,” Aubrey replied, cleaning off the baby’s face again. “This is just what Stacie gave me. She said she likes it still, and Stacie thought it would be easiest to pack.”

“Shouldn’t she be eating like all solids at this point?”

“Look, Chloe. I’m sure Stacie feeds her mostly solid food at home, this is just what I got.”

While Chloe and Aubrey were debating Bella’s eating habits, Beca had placed a few of her carrots onto Bella’s plate. Bella’s tiny fingers grabbed at the vegetable, shoving them into her mouth. Beca tried other foods from her own plate: tiny bits of chicken and spoonfuls of rice. Chloe and Aubrey turned back to face the two when Bella squealed and bounced in her highchair.

Beca grinned, taking a bite for herself.

“Hey, the kid has good taste.”

* * *

“Beca, the lamp!” Aubrey shouted, arms full of various knick-knacks from their living room.

Beca swooped fast and caught the lamp before it could come crashing down. Bella squealed running away from Beca before she could grab her with her free arm.

“You know, Bree,” Beca commented, readjusting the lamp. “You didn’t mention Bella could walk now. Or run. Or find every dangerous thing in our house with some sort of baby destruction radar.”

Aubrey decided to let Bella walk around while she and Chloe did dishes. Beca’s baby expertise apparently stopped with meal time, as she immediately let Bella out of her sight. Bella was going from object to object, sticking pens in her mouth or trying to touch Chloe’s succulent plants in the window sill.

“I forgot! It’s been a while since I saw her last. She could barely crawl then. Wait, where’d she go?” Aubrey scrambled, carefully dropping everything she was holding into the kitchen sink. “Bella? Honey, where are you?”

“Did Chloe leave the bedroom door open? She went to go change after Bella spilled her juice on her,” Beca called after Aubrey, who darted to the bedroom.

Music was playing from Chloe’s phone. Aubrey immediately relaxed as she entered the room. Chloe had pulled her sweatshirt over her head, but hadn’t pulled the sleeves on yet, so it was left dangling around her neck. She was hunched over, and Bella was standing on her feet, giggling wildly as Chloe held her tiny hands and danced them around the room. Chloe was singing along, smiling brightly at Bella’s laughter.

“ _I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! I wanna dance with somebody! With some baby who loves me!_ Weee!” Chloe spun the two of them around, sending Bella into wild cackles.

Aubrey gestured for Beca to come over, and Aubrey swears Beca’s heart must’ve almost jumped out of her chest by the way she clutched it.

“This is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Beca whispered. “I’m going to have to go punch a wall to feel tough again.”

“Please,” Aubrey whispered back, rolling her eyes. “You’re a big sap.”

Chloe finally noticed Aubrey and Beca watching them dance and stopped all of a sudden, causing Bella to lose balance on her feet and topple to the ground. Chloe went wide eyed and scooped the toddler up swiftly, rubbing her back and apologizing profusely. Bella just pulled back and shouted, “Again! Again!”

Aubrey and Beca couldn’t help but laugh at Chloe’s surprise.

* * *

“Ladies?” Stacie mumbled as she pushed the front door open slowly. “I knocked, but the door was open, so I just came in. Hello?”

The house was surprisingly quiet. Stacie followed the one source of noise into the triad’s office. The woman couldn’t help but smile as she saw the room. Beca and Chloe were knocked out, tangled together in a position that was bound to hurt their muscles when they woke. Beca was snoring softly, and Chloe’s arms were wrapped tight around the brunette.

The noise Stacie had heard was Aubrey singing lullabies in a hushed tone. She had tried her best to turn Beca’s swivel chair into a makeshift rocking chair, choosing to sway it back and forth gently. Bella was fast asleep, drooling peacefully on Aubrey’s chest. Aubrey looked up when Stacie stepped around the two on the floor.

“Hey, how’d your conference go?” Aubrey whispered, not wanted to wake anyone.

“It went fine,” Stacie replied, leaning on the desk. “Sorry I’m a little late. Traffic sucked.”

“That’s okay, Stace,” Aubrey assured her.

“Everything’s unnaturally calm here. What’d you do? Slip a sleeping pill into everyone’s drinks?”

“We just kind of came in here once Bella started calming down because it was the closest thing to a rocking chair we had. I started singing, and I guess I lulled them all to sleep. They had a long evening.”

“I bet,” Stacie nodded. “Bella’s a bundle of trouble.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey agreed. “It went well though.”

“The other two help out a lot?”

“Oh, definitely,” Aubrey said, staring at her sleeping girlfriends lovingly. “They were surprisingly amazing.”

Stacie smiled, finally relaxing a bit. She watched Aubrey give Beca and Chloe such adoring looks and sighed, rolling her eyes.

“You three are the grossest relationship I’ve ever met.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave some requests! I'd love to hear some ideas for these three


End file.
